Ending
WARNING PLOT AND/OR STORY DETAILS LEAKED BELOW. Endings This is an awesome game, awesome games have awesome endings. This game has multiple awesome endings. The left is the ending, the right is how to get it, the explanation is below. Normal Ending | Don't do anything, just beat the game Punch-Out!! | Get the achievement Punch-Out!! An ending is 1000 words | Release Patient 1000 in the game My friend, find purity | Find a bible in the game Agent Please! | Find a gun in the game and kill the agent in a gun fight That was Insane bro! | Finish the game with 100% Insanity Freddy Fazzbear's Entertainment | Get the "Did Someone Say Pizza?" Achievement Worse Then a Wraith| Find the Particle Magnum The Endings Normal Ending: The agent knocks on the door while Daniell has the TV (which is displaying the incident) blaring. Daniell opens the door on the Agent pulling a gun on him. Daniell shields his face, but it is too late, the Agent fires the gun, killing him instantly. Punch-Out!!: The agent knocks on the door while Daniell has the TV (which is displaying the incident) blaring. Daniell opens the door on the Agent pulling a gun on him. Daniell smacks the gun out of the Agent's hand and punches him in the face, knocking him out. He then calls his brother, who is the Chief of Police, and cops come who arrest the Agent for assault. An ending is 1000 words: The agent knocks on the door while Daniell has the TV (which is displaying the incident) blaring. Daniell opens the door on the Agent pulling a gun on him. Daniell shields his face, but Patient 1000 comes and punches the Agent, sending him flying. My friend, find purity: The agent knocks on the door while Daniell has the TV (which is displaying the incident) blaring. Daniell opens the door on the Agent pulling a gun on him. Daniell pulls out a bible and says, "Is this the right thing to do?" The Agent says, "Well, yeah, you trespassed on government property." Then Daniell smacks him in the face with the bible. Agent Please!: The agent knocks on the door while Daniell has the TV (which is displaying the incident) blaring. Daniell opens the door on the Agent pulling a gun on him. Daniell pulls out his gun and pistol whips the Agent, then Daniell kicks the agent's gun and shoots him point blank. That was insane bro!: Daniell is sitting on the floor, staring at a fuzzy TV, when he hears a knock on the door, he stands up, sniffs the air, and opens the door. He sees the agent, pointing a gun at him, Daniell immediately bites him in the neck, blood spurting on the ground. A man sees this and Daniell chases him on all fours. Freddy Fazbear Entertainment: Daniell is sitting in a desk at his 'new summer job', with the Freddy suit removed, when the Day 6 phone guy call appears (from Five Nights At Freddy's 2). The Balloon Boy laughs and you can hear someone moving in the vents. The Agent walks down the hall and points a gun at Daniell and says, "You know too much boy." The Freddy chime starts playing, then Foxy comes from down the hall and slits his throat. The Agent stands there, mouth gaping open, blood spurting out of his throat and mouth when the puppet music plays. Seconds later the puppet bites the Agent in the throat killing him. Then Bonnie and Chica come out of the vents and start assaulting him. Golden Freddy arrives and the screen goes black. Worse Than a Wraith| Daniell is walking through the streets, and the Agent sneaks up behind him and puts a gun to his head. Daniell spins and drops to his knees. The Agent shoots but misses, because Daniell dropped to the ground. Then Daniell takes the Particle Magnum from his back pocket and shoots the Agent.